


The First Kiss Stole The Breath From My Lips (Why Did The Last One Tear Us Apart?)

by 1dinourbed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!Harry, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Hurt feelings, M/M, Rimming, Swearing, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dinourbed/pseuds/1dinourbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the innocent boy who does nothing wrong, well except cuss. Louis is the bad boy who everyone loves. When someone bets Louis to sleep with Harry and he does, he doesn't expect to develop feelings, but he does. Louis hurts Harry so he can forget about him. What happens when Harry finds out about the bet? Will Louis be able to face his fears and somehow make Harry forgive him or will it be too late? </p><p>I suck at summaries, it's a punk!Louis and innocent!Harry fic. Just read if you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chaptered story. I don't know how long it will be and I don't know how often I'll update since I also have prompts to work on.
> 
> There will be smut in later chapters, woohoo! Everyone loves gay smut.
> 
> One of my co-owners, Cait, tried to help me with the British school system but I'm american so it was confusing.
> 
> Harry is 17 in this story so he could be in sixth form like Louis. 
> 
> Yes, I made Cher and Niall a couple because I think they'd be adorable together even though I'm a hardcore Niall girl.
> 
> I didn't tag all the characters, only the main ones! 
> 
> Title is from Kids In Love by Mayday Parade and it really has nothing to do with they story, it was just the first thing that came to mind.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! (:

Harry first notices Louis on his first day of sixth form. He notices how tan Louis is, then notices how blue his eyes are -like the ocean, if you ask him- and the last thing he notices is the tattoos and piercings. From what Harry can see, Louis has a whole sleeve up his left arm, he has snakebites and an eyebrow ring, along with 3 piercings in each ear. He can also tell that Louis has a half sleeve on his right arm, and a tattoo across his chest. But all Harry can focus on is the smirk that comes across Louis' lips when he catches Harry staring.

Harry has his first class with Louis, which is weird because it's Louis' last year in sixth form. So, why is he in a class full of 16/17 year olds? The answer is simple. Louis doesn't give a fuck about his grades, the only reason he actually comes to school is because his mum makes him. Harry learns all this from a quirky blonde Irish boy named Niall, who seems to cuss every other sentence and also has an infectious laugh. He also learns that most people worship the ground Louis walks on simply because he doesn't care and people admire him for that.

Harry finds his classes boring and dull. Why the fuck does he even need to take an agriculture class? He's not going to become a farmer. He meets another guy in his economics class. His name is Liam and he's quiet but cute. Harry also finds out that Liam is dating Zayn, Louis' best friend. He also finds out that Louis is gay so apparently this school is accepting since everyone loves Louis and every time Harry has seen him around, he's had a group of guys around him, most of them having tattoos and piercings too.

They're sitting at lunch, Harry staring at Louis, when Niall snaps his fingers in front of his face.

"W-what?" Harry asks, turning around and finding Liam looking at Zayn like a lost puppy. When he takes a glance back, he sees Zayn give Liam a wink, which in turn, makes Liam smile this huge crinkly eyed smile.

"What? What do you mean by what? Dude, you're basically eye fucking Tomlinson," Niall says, picking up a chip and dipping it in some ketchup.

Harry's cheeks turn pink. "No, I'm not. I was just...looking at the lunch line. Yeah, that's what I was doing." he says, ignoring the snort that Niall lets out.

"Dude, you fucking suck at lying. It's okay, everyone checks Louis out," Cher, Niall's girlfriend says.

Cher is a tiny little thing but she has an attitude that no one wants to fuck with. Her and Niall have been dating since they were 14 when Cher accidentally spilt her milk all over Niall's new pants. The way Niall talks about it, it was love at first sight for him.

"Okay, maybe I was. But can you blame me? He's fucking hot." He says, turning a little redder. He doesn't like to cuss, but sometimes he can't help it.

"He's also a player, don't mess with him Haz," Liam says, ducking his head when Zayn's table turns to look at them.

"So, you and Zayn? If you two date, then why don't you sit with him?" he asks. He was curious, if he dated someone and they went to the same school, he'd sit with them everyday.

"Well...uh, I don't really fit in with Zayn's crowd? I mean, they know we date and they don't mind it but it's hard keeping a conversation with them," he says, cheeks turning a rosy shade of red.

"Then, why doesn't he sit here?" Harry asks. What kind of boyfriend doesn't sit with their own boyfriend?

"Because he's afraid of Cher. She's threatened him a lot and she always glares at him." Liam mumlbes, ignoring Niall's whisper of, "that's my girl." Harry just snorts, his new friends are kind of weird.

"I do not glare at him, I just always have something in my eye when he comes around. And I only threaten him so he'll know what'll happen if he hurts you," she says, smiling at Liam with a fond look on her face.

"I'm not arguing with you. He's not going to hurt me, we've been together 2 years. If he was going to hurt me, I think he would've already done it." he says, smacking away Niall's hand when he tried to take his chips.

Just as Harry was about to take a bite of his burger, the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. He throws his burger down, muttering a "shit," under his breath. All that talk about Louis and Zayn made him forget to eat his lunch.

He grabs his bag, pushing in his chair and looking at his timetable.

"I have Literature next. With, Mrs.Flack?" he says, but it comes out more like a question.

"Oh, she's fit! Ouch, Cher. But you're gay so you won't think so," Niall says, rubbing his arm where Cher had so violently hit him for calling Mrs.Flack fit.

"We have that class together. It's the last one for the day. She's actually nice, my cousin had her last year. Said if you need help, you can immediately go to Mrs.Flack and she'll be there," Liam says, smiling at Zayn before turning back to Harry and making a motion for him to go.

\------------------  
The first thing Harry notices about Mrs.Flack is that she is young. In her early thirties. If he wasn't gay, he could totally see himself trying to get with her. He also notices that she smiles at everyone who walks in and greets them with a warm Hello. Right before the late bell rings, Louis strolls in, spotting someone in the back and strolling towards them. 

Harry feels his breath hitch. That boy is gorgeous. 

"Alright class, settle down. I need to put names with faces so why don't we go around the room and say our name, age, and an interesting fact about ourselves? Good, okay." Mrs.Flack says, motioning to a girl with black hair. Harry learns her name is Nichole.

The whole class does what they need to do and then it's his turn. He hates speaking in front of people. 

"Uh, my name is Harry Styles. I'm 17 and I like to bake? That's it, I guess." he says, feeling his cheeks heat up. He quickly sits back down before he can embarrass himself further.

Louis is the last person to stand up and when he speaks, Harry feels his pants tighten a little. 

"My name is Louis Tomlinson. I'm 18 and I love shy little innocent boys," he says, winking at Harry, whose mouth falls open.

Mrs.Flack clears her throat. "Right well, that's nice Louis. We won't do much today, I'll just hand out the syllabi and class lists so you guys can read over them," she says, picking up a stack of papers and passing them around.

Harry just sits there until the bell rings, trying to understand Louis' words. What the hell did he mean?  
\---------  
When Harry is walking out the school doors that day after stopping at his locker, he notices Louis is still there, puffing on a cigarette with some guy that has different color hair.

Harry had barely walked pass Louis when he heard him say something. 

"Hey, curly. You have nice eyes." Louis says, putting the cigarette out.

Harry turns around briefly, catching Louis smirk before he turns around again and walks off, but not before hearing Louis chuckle.

What the hell had just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will normally not be this fast. I didn't have anything to do so I just started the second chapter.
> 
> I'm thinking that I'll be updating every Tuesday, Thursday, and maybe Saturday. I'm not sure yet.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. (:

Louis is standing at his locker the next day, talking to Zayn when Liam and Harry stop by. Fucking Harry, with his green eyes and curly ass hair. And, what the fuck? He has huge hands. Hands that could wreck someone. Louis really needs to stop thinking now. When he saw Harry come out the school yesterday, he meant to make him flush but instead the only thing he could say was nice eyes. Louis is good at flirting, ask anyone whose slept with him -thats over 30 people- and they'll tell you that his flirting skills is what made them end up in his bed. 

"Hey, babe." Liam says, turning to Zayn and giving him a quick peck.

Those two make Louis feel sick. Don't get him wrong, they're a really cute couple. But, Zayn thinks Liam is the best person ever and it's all really sickening. Especially when they start kissing when they're alone because then they can't stop, which leads them to having sex. They once fucked on Louis' bed and he almost beat Zayn with his converse. 

"Mm, hey you. Who is this?" Zayn asks, turning around and looking at Harry. He smiles and oh fuck, he has a dimple. Boys with dimples are Louis' weakness. 

"I'm Harry. I have economics with Liam and he just started talking to me," he says. "I know you're Zayn, he wouldn't shut up about you." 

That makes Liam blush and Louis just wants to bang his head against his locker until he passes out. Harry's voice is so deep and now the only thing Louis can think about is having Harry underneath him, panting and moaning for him to fuck him. And now his pants are getting tighter. 

"Really? That's sweet." Zayn says, turning to Liam and kissing him again. Louis is going to be sick.

"That's nice, Zayn. Really enjoying this reunion but you see Liam all the time. Oh, don't give me that look. Now, come on! I need a smoke," Louis says, pointedly ignoring the way Harry is looking at him.

He knows he's good looking, but this kid just looks way too innocent. Louis would like to ruin him. He suddenly thinks of something and turns his attention to Harry.

"You." he says, Harry looks taken aback.

"Uhm, me?"

"Yes, you."

"What about me?" Harry asks and oh dear, he looks so cute when he's confused.

Cute? Oh no. Louis doesn't think guys are cute. What the hell is going on with him today?

"You're that innocent boy in my chemistry and literature class. The one who likes to bake," he says, giving Harry a once over. He's really tall and lanky.

"Innocent? I don't know what you're talking about." he says. Louis knows that's a lie.

"Bullshit. I bet you've never even had a cock in your arse." 

He ignores the snort Zayn lets out and the way Liam is trying not to say something.

"I...uh..w-what-" Harry's rambling gets cut off by the bell and he just stands there looking dumbfounded.

"Right, there's the bell for second period. I'll see you at lunch. Try not to stare at me so hard," Louis says, grabbing Zayn's hand and yanking him away.

When he turns around and sees the blush on Harry's cheeks, he feels satisfied.  
\-----------------  
Stan catches him staring at Harry during lunch.

"Lou, why are you checking Styles out?" Stan asks.

"I'm not checking him out. I'm looking at Niall."

"Right. You've never looked at Niall before. You're totally checking him out," Stan says. Stan's an asshole, Louis doesn't know why he's friends with him.

"Fine, Stanley. I'm checking him out. Now shut your trap." he says, reaching over to steal a chip from Zayn's plate. He gets slapped.

"He's one of those innocent boys. Never does anything wrong." Luke says. How the fuck does he know that?

"How the fuck do you know that?" Louis asks. But, Luke doesn't give him an answer, he just smirks. Asshole.

"I bet you can't get him to sleep with you." Michael says. 

Louis tries so hard not to laugh. Is he fucking serious?

"I bet you I can. Not my fault that Ashton won't acknowledge you. Don't be a sour puss," he says. 

"Fuck off. Ashton acknowledges me. He just won't acknowledge my advances. 50 quid says you can't get him to have sex with you," Michael says. Louis wants to smack that smirk off his face.

"60 quid."

"55."

"75. That's my final bargain," he'll get his way.

"Fine. Fuck. If you can get him to sleep with you within 2 weeks, you'll get 75 quid. But, I want proof." 

"Proof? What the fuck, do you want me to film it or something?" he asks. 

"Nah, just take a picture. Then show it to me and you'll get 75 quid," Michael says. "Don't be a pussy, man."

"You have a deal. You better give my money too." Louis says. He doesn't take it well when people lie to him.

Michael just stares at him for a while before he finally shakes his head and laughs. When Louis turns around, Zayn is glaring at him.

"What did I do?" he asks. He doesn't like when Zayn is mad at him.

"Dammit, Lou. You just made a bet that you could sleep with Harry! You and me both know that won't happen," Zayn says. Louis will prove him wrong.

"Whatever. He can't keep his eyes off of me. I'll talk to him and become his friend then before the 2 weeks are up, I'll find a way to fuck him." he says. Zayn just continues to glare.

"I'm not helping you with this. He's Li's friend and I don't want any part in this."

"Whatever. It's not like he'll develop feelings for me."

"Oh yeah? And what if he does, Lou?"

"I'll just turn him down easily. You know I don't do relationships or feelings," he says. Thankfully the bell rings before Zayn can say anything else.  
\---------------  
He's waiting for Harry outside at the end of the day. He needs to go ahead and get his plan started. When Harry walks out, he smiles and walks up to him.

"Good day today?" he asks. Okay, what the fuck?

"Uh, sure." Harry says, pulling his phone out to check something.

Louis suddenly has an idea. He takes Harry's phone and puts his number in and sneaks a quick look to get Harry's number. 

"Hey, give me my phone back," Harry says.

When Louis hands it back, Harry looks through his contacts and when he notices Louis' number, he smiles. Oh, this is going to be so easy.

"You should text me. I have to go now," he says. Then he walks off, leaving Harry looking dumbfounded.  
\-----------  
He's laying in bed that night when his phone goes off. It startles him a little bit but when he sees the number he smirks.

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
20:45  
uh, this is Harry. why'd u put ur # in my phone? -H

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
20:47  
figured we could become friends. do you wanna be my friend? -L 

He feels like he's a 13 year old again. Did he really just ask Harry that? It takes Harry about 10 minutes to reply but when he does, Louis smiles.

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
21:02  
sorry, i was in the shower. and sure, we can b friends. dont know y you wanna b my friend tho. -H

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
21:05  
idk, you just seem like you wanna be my friend. was that shower good? did you do anything while you were in there? -L xx

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
21:07  
mm, mayb youre right. and uh, i just washed my body. like you normally do ina shower. -H

Jesus, this kid was oblivious. Time to take it up a notch.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
21:10  
idk about u but i like to have a nice wank when im in the shower. helps me relieve stress. do you like to wank in the shower? -L xx

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
21:15  
....what? thats kinda personal. no offense. even if i do, i wouldnt tell anyone. its not something i usually tell ppl. -H

Oh, he wants to be that way then? Well, two can play this game.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
21:19  
yea? well i usually do tell ppl. its nice, y'know? wanking in the shower, i mean. i like to tease myself first, get all worked up. then i just go for it. are you loud? bc i'm kinda loud. -L Xxx

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
21:25  
im not gonna tell you if i wank in the shower. thats personal. but its nice to know how you wank. now is that all or do you want something else? -H

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
21:30  
no, thats not all. & i deff want something else, babe. anyways, do u wanna hang out friday? you can invite liam if u want & ill invite zayn. we can hang at my house, if u want. -L

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
21:32  
sure. liam said he'd like that, but he prolly just wants to come bc zayn will be there. what time on friday? -H

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
21:35  
zayn said he'll come too. around 7? -L

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
21:40  
sounds gud. see u then. gnite.

Louis doesn't reply back, but he does do a little fist pump. By the end of next week, he will have Harry Styles in his bed and he will be fucking him.

Game on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> hit me up on tumblr: 1dinourbed if you want to talk about the story or just talk in general. 
> 
> character ask blog; asklouis-and-harry.tumblr come ask them some questions! (:
> 
> thanks for reading! (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The POV is mainly Harry's but it does switch to Louis like twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's sexting in this part, but thats about it.
> 
> i'm on a roll with this story. although the next chapter probably won't be up until next tuesday. i'm gonna be busy the rest of the week so i might not have time to write it.
> 
> enjoy! (:

Harry and Louis have been hanging out for the past week now. Harry found it weird when the boy texted him wanting to know if they could be friends, because it's Louis and he's just Harry. He's nothing special.

Harry quickly learned that Louis had no boundaries and was a cheeky flirt. He's actually tried to kiss him on more than one occasion whenever they hang out. Harry just kindly backs away and always apologises.

The thing is, Harry sort of has a crush on Louis (okay way more than a crush but no one has to know that) and he knows if he kisses Louis, he'll be done for and whatever Louis wants, he won't refuse. He might be tempted to let Louis fuck him then, which he's not sure he's ready for. He's still a virgin and he's still not ready to give it up. 

It's not like he doesn't want Louis to fuck him, because he really does, he's just scared that it's all Louis wants. He doesn't know if he can handle that. They've flirted on and off while texting, Louis getting extremely cheeky sometimes which leads Harry into letting him down gently or just making up some absurd lie. He's pretty sure Louis knows that he's lying. He can only pull the whole -gotta go, mom wants me- for so long. Sometimes when he does that, Louis will ignore him the next day at school and then he'll get a text later that night from Louis apologising for being a prick and the whole cycle starts all over again. He's not sure if Louis feels more for him or if he's just playing around with Harry. He thinks if Louis is just fucking around with him, that he'll be absolutely gutted whenever he finds out.  
\-----------------  
They're sitting on Harry's bed that afternoon when Louis kind of zones out. He only has a week and a half left to sleep with Harry, and if he doesn't do it by next Saturday, he loses 75 quid. But, the thing is, he doesn't know if he can go on with the bet anymore. He's beginning to feel something for Harry and that terrifies him. He doesn't do feelings or relationships because he knows in the end that someone just ends up heartbroken and depressed. It's starting to scare him because he doesn't know if he can handle ever hurting Harry. So maybe he does need to go through with this bet after all. Then he'll be 75 quid richer and won't have to worry about anything else. There's also the possibility of Harry finding out about the bet and when he thinks of that he internally shudders because he knows Harry will be hurt and he doesn't want that.

"Louis!" Harry says, snapping Louis out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asks. He'd really appreciate it if Harry stopped staring at him.

"I've been calling your name for the past five minutes. But you've been staring off into space," Harry says, looking Louis directly in the eyes. "What are you think about?"

"Uh...just thinking about what my mum is going to cook for dinner."

Harry just gives him this look and then smirks. Fucking twat, that's what Harry is.

"You're thinking about what your mum is going to cook for dinner?"

Louis just nods.

"Yes, Harold. That is what I'm thinking about."

"My name isn't Harold, Lewis. Fucking prick," Harry says, smiling full on at Louis now.

Louis checks the time on his phone, 20:03. Shit. His mum is going to kill him, he's 30 minutes past curfew. "Right, well I actually have to go now. Past my curfew, pretty sure mum is going to kill me. I'll text you later just so you know I got home okay," he says, pinching Harry's cheeks and just getting his hands slapped away.

"Fuck off. Alright, I'll see you later. Just, yeah, text me when you can." Harry says, standing up and walking Louis out of his room, down the stairs, and to the front door. They both say a quick "bye" and hug before Louis is walking down the steps and heading towards his house. His mum probably is going to give him a lecture.  
\---------------  
Harry is laying in bed two hours later when his phone vibrates, signalling a new text. When he checks the name, he instantly smiles.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
22:01  
made it home ok. but since i was late im now on dish duty for the nxt 3 weeks. oh wht joy. -L xx

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
22:04  
mm, coulda been worse. she coulda grounded u or summat. or put u on laundry duty but then i dnt think the clothes would b clean. -H

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
22:06  
haha very funny u prick. anyway lovely harold, what u doin on this charming nite? -L xx

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
22:10  
layin in bed. like a good boy. wat about u? -H

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
22:13  
same. good boy, huh? yea i doubt that. wat r u wearing? -L xx

Harry smiles at that text. He's so used to the flirty text messages that it doesn't faze him anymore. But he has been particularly horny the last few days and porn isn't really helping anymore. The least he can do is play along with Louis' little game.

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
22:15  
hmm, just my black briefs. wbu? -H

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
22:18  
nuthin actually. i like to sleep naked so then if i wake up in the middle of the nite horny and hard, i wont have anything restricting me from wankin. -L xx

Harry just smirks.

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
22:21  
yea? you like to wank off a lot? -H

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
22:25  
mm, yea. 's always nice to have a wank. -L xx

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
22:28  
what do u think about when u wank? -H

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
22:31  
u. -L xx

Harry chokes on his own spit. There it is. There's no going back now. When he looks down at his black briefs he realises he's half hard.

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
22:34  
mm, what about me? -H

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
22:36  
think about how i wana see ur pretty lil lips wrapped around my cock, me fuckin ur mouth til you have tears rollin down ur face. fuck, 'm so hard haz. -L xx

Harry bites his lip and reaches his hand into his briefs, only then just realising how hard he actually is. He spits into his hand and slowly starts stroking himself, squeezing the base so he won't end up coming too soon.

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
22:40  
mm, fuck. me too, babe. im jerkin off to the thought of u. -H

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
22:43  
fuckkk, what are u thinkin about? -L xx

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
22:46  
you stretchin me with ur fingers, fuckin me with ur tongue til im beggin for u to fuck me. -H

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
22:50  
dammit. is that it? -L xx

Harry's hand has sped up on his cock now, he's so hard. He's throbbing in his hand and leaking precome. He's so close to coming already.

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
22:52  
mm, no babe. then i want u to put me on my hands & knees, and fuck me. hard & fast, until im a shakin sobbing mess. -H

He doesn't know what he's saying. He's never done this before. But he can't stop until he's satisfied.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
22:56  
fuck, u really want tht? -L xx

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
23:00  
fuck, yea i want it. rlly bad. want u to fuck me like its the last time u'll ever fuck someone. -H

He can feel the tingling in his stomach and he knows he's close. 

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
23:04  
shit babe, im guna fuckin come. -L xx

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
23:07  
yea babe, me too. come louis. come for me babe. -H

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
23:10  
shit fuck im comin babe. uh feels so good. -L xx

He speeds his hand up, flicking his tip and holding in a gasp. His phone vibrates and when he opens it up, he loses it. It's a picture of Louis' cock, throbbing and hard with come on his stomach. He comes with a strangled groan, biting his lip until he feels blood.

He lets out a shaky breath when he's finished, reaching over and grabbing the tissues off his nightstand. He wipes off his stomach and hand then throws the tissues in the floor. Fuck. What did he just do? He just basically got Louis off over the phone. But, he actually doesn't regret it but a wave of tiredness washes over him.

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
23:13  
fuck, i just came. shit that was good. maybe we'll have to do the real thing soon. but im bloody tired now so gnite lou. -H (:

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
23:16  
yea mayb. gnite love, sleep tight. -L xx

Harry falls asleep with a peaceful smile on his face while on the other side of town, Louis is freaking out because fuck he can't believe that just happened. He can't believe Harry wants to actually fuck. Maybe he will get that 75 quid after all. He can't let his feelings get in the way. It won't end well for any of them. Louis eventually falls into a deep restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr; 1dinourbed
> 
> character asks blog; asklouis-and-harry come ask them some questions!
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated(:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been out sooner but ao3 was down. 
> 
> There's some smut in this chapter. Not full on though. I don't really like the end but that'll be okay.
> 
> Enjoy(:

Harry ignores Louis all weekend. It's not like he wanted to, he just didn't know what to do. When he woke up on Saturday and remembered what happened the previous night, he had a mild freak out. What happened is not like him, he doesn't do stuff like that. He basically gave Louis a free pass to fuck him.

On Sunday night Louis just stopped trying. By that time Harry had forty-seven texts and ten missed calls from Louis. They all mainly consisted of the same thing, Louis telling Harry that he misses him and doesn't know what he's done. 

But, it's Monday now and Harry knows he can't ignore Louis at school. The boy will probably hunt him down. People didn't really think anything of it when Harry started hanging out with Louis, because well, everyone ends up hanging out with Louis at some point. He's just the type of person everyone loves. Including Harry. Yes, Harry came to the realisation that he loves Louis, and that's a pretty scary thing because he knows he can get his heart broke.  
\------------------  
Luck isn't on Harry's side today because when he gets to his locker, Louis is already there. He looks and sees if any of his friends are coming so maybe he can get away but none of them are. Fucking Niall always stopping to get breakfast, Harry thinks to himself. 

"Hey, Haz." Louis says, smiling just a little bit.

"You look like shit," he says, and he's not kidding. Louis' hair is down today, his fringe falling in his eyes. He doesn't have any eyeliner on, so you can see the dark circles underneath them. He's not wearing his usual tight black jeans & t-shirt either. He's in a pair of sweatpants and a white v-neck.

"Really, that's the first thing you say to me after ignoring me all weekend?" 

"I wasn't ignoring you."

"That's funny. I sent you forty-seven texts and called you ten times and you never responded or called back," Louis says and he looks hurt. "I'm pretty sure you were ignoring me."

"Look, I'm sorry. I was busy and just didn't have time." he says, looking down at his shoes.

"Is this because of what happened Friday night? Because you're the one who started it."

Harry's head snaps up at that. "I didn't start it. You did by asking what I had on."

"I ask you that all the fucking time! You're the one who went along with it this time," Louis snaps back. He's actually really upset. He didn't expect Harry to ignore him all weekend because of what happened on Friday. He's started to form a crush on Harry and he knows that's not good because of that stupid fucking bet that he's beginning to regret, but still he wants that seventy-five quid so he needs to fuck Harry by Friday. "Look, just come over to mine today. We can hang out and forget what happened."

"Fine. I'll come by after dinner." Harry says, and he smiles when Louis gives him a full out smile.

"Alright, see you around 7. Let's walk to class together." 

"The bells about to ring anyways. Let's go," he says, grabbing the strap of his bookbag as Louis speeds up to walk beside him.  
\------------

By 6:45 Harry is totally rethinking his decision on going to Louis' house. But when Louis texts him and tells him he can't wait, he decides that he can't bail out.

When he gets to Louis' house, he quickly realises that no one except Louis is home and that they'll be alone together. His mind immediately goes into overdrive as he starts thinking up different scenarios. Before he can run away though, Louis is opening the door and ushering him inside.

"Mum is working a double shift at the hospital and the girls are at my grandparents for the night," Louis says. He's still wearing what he had on at school, except no shoes. "I figured we could just watch some movies in my room."

"Sounds good. I can be home whenever." he says. His parents don't really care what he does. They never have. Most of the time they're never home because they're away on business trips. Today is one of those times.

"Parents must be away."

"They are. Mum won't be home until Wednesday. Robin will be home Thursday. Then they both leave again on Saturday," he says. It's never really bothered him that his parents are never home. He knows how to cook and if he ever needs to go shopping, he has all the money he needs. It does get lonely sometimes though. "Let's go find a movie to watch."  
\--------------

They settle on watching Breaking Dawn: Part 1 which was entirely Louis' choice. He wouldn't let Harry say no. He can feel the tension when the sex scenes come on. He can also feel Louis staring a hole in the side of his head.

"Lou, are you okay?" he asks, right when Edward breaks the heard board while fucking Bella.

"Uh, yeah. I'm totally fine," Louis says. Harry notices that Louis is staring at his lips.

"Is there something on my lips?"

"Can I kiss you?" Louis blurts out. Then slaps a hand over his mouth when he realises what he said. "Shit, sorry. I mean..yeah."

Harry's heart picks up speed. He's wondered for a while how Louis' lips would feel on his own. So he just nods and before he can realise what he's doing, he leans over and kisses Louis.

Louis tenses up at first then relaxes into it, kissing back. It's slow and gentle at first until Harry sucks on Louis' bottom lip. 

Harry gasps when Louis grabs his hair and pulls gently which in turn causes Louis to push his tongue into Harry's mouth. The kiss soon turns dirty. Teeth clinking, spit slicked lips, panting breaths. Harry can feel Louis' erection digging into his thigh and he moans when Louis starts palming him through his jeans.

Louis pushes Harry onto his back then straddles him, leaning down to suck on his neck. Harry arches up into him, panting when Louis finds his sweet spot. 

Louis reaches up to tug his shirt off while Harry does the same. Then he starts working his way down Harry's body until he stops at his nipples. He sucks on the left one lightly while rubbing the right one. Harry is already a keening mess beneath him. His nipples are sensitive and having Louis suck on them is only making his cock harder. Louis kisses down his body, stopping at his hips and sucking a love bite on the left one. He reaches Harry's skinny jeans and pops the button, pulling them off Harry's long legs. He's not wearing underwear so his cock springs up. Shit, Louis should have known he would be well hung. 

"Why aren't you wearing pants underneath your trousers?" Louis can't help but ask. He's curious okay.

"Uh, my trousers are kind of tight so that's why." he says, moaning as Louis comes back up his body to kiss him again.

He kisses up Harry's jaw to his ear, sucking on his earlobe lightly before pulling it gently with his teeth.

"Wanna suck your cock," Louis says. He doesn't wait for permission, he just goes back down and licks the underside of Harry's cock. 

"Fuck!" Harry moans, turning his head into the pillow when Louis starts suckling on the head. 

Louis takes Harry's cock down as far as he can, relaxing his throat when he hits the back of it. Harry bucks up and gags Louis.

"S-sorry about that," Harry says. When he looks down, Louis just smirks at him before he goes back to suck on his cock.

He keeps glancing up at Harry, moaning when Harry pulls his hair. It sends vibrations up Harry's cock and he lets out a high whimpering noise. It's possibly the hottest thing Louis has ever heard.

He leans back up to kiss Harry but continues to pump his hand. Harry can feel the tightening in his stomach letting him know that he's close. His cock is red and angry, throbbing in Louis' hand.

"Shit, I'm c-close." he moans, gripping onto Louis' bicep harder.

"Yeah? Gonna come for me baby?" Louis whispers in Harry's ear. He dips his thumb into Harry's slit, rubbing he precome around before twisting his hand on the head of Harry's cock. 

Harry loses it at that, letting out a shout of Louis' name before coming all over his chest and Louis' hand. 

He reaches his hand down Louis' sweatpants and starts jerking him off. Louis is panting in his mouth, moaning "close, close, close."

Harry nips his jaw, whispering for Louis to come for him like the good boy he is. When Louis' comes, he moans Harry's name.

When they come down from their highs, Louis leans down and licks the come of Harry's stomach. It almost makes him hard again.

Louis reaches over and grabs a tissue, wiping off their hands. He kisses Harry again, this time slow and sweet. He's internally panicking though because he can't believe that just happened. But maybe it'll be easier to fuck Harry now.

Their kissing gets interrupted when Harry's phone goes off. It's a text from Liam.

From: Liam  
To:Harry  
21:13  
me & z got ina fight. plz come ovr. need u. -Li 

"Shit, I gotta go. Liam and Zayn got in a fight. He needs me and I'm pretty sure Zayn will be coming to see you soon," he says, standing up and pulling his clothes back on.

"What? They've never fought. That's not like them." Louis says, pulling his shirt back over his head.

"Well, it happened. Come walk me to the door."

Louis walks Harry to the door and they stand there for a minute before Harry leans over to kiss Louis again. They pull back before it gets too heated. "I'll text you when I get home from Li's." 

He kisses Louis one more time before walking down the steps. Right when he gets in his car, Zayn comes running up Louis' driveway. He sits there for a minute and sees Zayn shaking his head at Louis. He doesn't think much of it and drives away.  
\------------------

Harry almost bursts out laughing when he finds out the reason behind Zayn and Liam's fight. But he's not an insensitive fuck so he doesn't do that. 

"Wait, so you and Zayn got into a fight because you won't let him rim you?" he says. He's trying really hard not to laugh.

"Yes! He knows I'm not ready to do that yet. It makes me uncomfortable. I thought he understood until he started yelling at me. He never yells at me," Liam says. He's been crying. Zayn knows Liam isn't comfortable with the idea of rimming. It grosses him out and he thought Zayn understood until he started yelling and told him they wouldn't have sex until he did want it.

"Well, maybe just talk to him again? I don't know, Li. He loves you so it'll work out," Harry says. He looks at Niall who is in the corner and stuffing his face with crisps. He's been here the whole time and hasn't said shit.

"You're right. Holy shit, what is that on your neck?" Liam says, which makes Niall snap his head up. Oh, he's finally interested in the conversation.

"Dude, that love bite is fucking huge. Cher would beat the shit outta me if I gave her a love bite that huge." Niall says, leaning over to poke the hickey on Harry's neck.

Harry slaps his hand away. He wasn't aware that Louis left a love bite on his neck. It hurts like a bitch and he almost slaps Niall in the face for poking it.

"Who gave you that?" Liam demands. He acts like a big brother, so protective.

"L-louis."

Niall and Liam just stare at him before Liam starts shaking his head at him.

"Harry, we told you to stay away from him. He's a player, he's gonna break your heart. Have you shagged him yet?" Liam asks. Niall snorts at that and Liam throws a pillow at his head.

"N-no. Today was the first day we ever did anything. It was just handjobs and a blowjob," he mumbles out, face turning red. "It was nothing."

"Haz, you know we care about you. The last thing we want to see is you hurt because of him. He's Zayn's best friend but he's also an asshole." Liam says, reaching over to pat Harry's thigh.

"I know. And, I know that I could end up getting my heart broke. But, I'm in love with him so it's a risk I'm willing to take." 

When Harry realises what he just said, he shuts his eyes. He just admitted to his two best friends that he's in love with Louis and he doesn't know how to take that.

Liam and Niall stare at each other before Niall mutters an, "oh shit." and Liam just shakes his head again.

Harry feels like shaking his head too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: 1dinourbed if you want to asks questions about this story or just talk.
> 
> character asks tumblr; asklouis-and-harry but i'm thinking about deleting it since no one seems to have anything to ask them.
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated(:


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Harry's POV and it will be for a while but there will be some chapters that are Louis' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry it's taken me like 8 billion years to update. I've had a lot going on.
> 
> 1\. I had an allergic reaction to sunscreen and my eye swole up really bad so I couldn't write.
> 
> 2\. My grandma is in the hospital.
> 
> 3\. I had terrible writers block and didn't know what to write.
> 
> 4\. I was just being really lazy
> 
> School starts for me really soon, and I will be extremely busy when it starts back. I have Algebra 2, Chemistry 1, and Spanish 2 in the same semester, so there you go. I don't know how often I'll be able to update so I'll most likely only update on the weekends now.
> 
> There's nothing smutty in this. Just a filler chapter. I wasn't sure if I was gonna write them having sex in this chapter or the next, but I talked to my co-owner Cait and she said I should do it next chapter so I went with what she said. Thanks Cait.
> 
> I promise it won't take me another 8 billion years to update again.
> 
> Enjoy! (:

When Harry gets to his locker the next day, Louis is already there. He's just standing there, with a big smile on his face and Harry wonders what the fuck is going on. Before Harry can ask, Louis throws himself into Harry's arms and Harry doesn't know what to do so he just hugs him back. When Louis pulls away, he still has that fucking smile on his face.

"Uh...good morning to you, too," Harry says. He kind of wants to know what the fuck is going on. Like now. "What's going on? Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm happy to see you, plus Liam and Zayn made up so they won't be all sad and mopey today." Louis says, running his hands through his quiff.

"What? They made up already? They literally got into that fight not even twenty-four hours ago," Harry says. What the hell is going on today? He's never seen a couple make up that fast.

"Apparently after you left, Liam made Zayn come over and they talked. So, Liam let Zayn rim him and so they made up," he says. He's still fucking smiling.

"Uh...wow, okay. They made up fast." Harry says. He spots Niall and Cher walking towards them. Cher has this pinched look on her face and she's giving Louis this look. No one wants to be on the receiving end of that look.

"Styles! If Liam comes to sit with us today, don't let him. He's all blushy and happy. It's annoying," Niall says. He has a huge coffee in one hand and Cher's purse in the other. He is so whipped.

"But, he doesn't have anywhere else to sit?" Harry says. Everyone is being confusing today and it's not even first period yet.

"He can sit with Zayn or sit in the bathroom. I don't want him talking about the shit him and Zayn got up to last night." Cher says. She's picking at her nails and glaring at Louis.

"I gave Harry a blowjob last night. Can we talk about that?" Louis says and he's got this smirk on his face. Harry wants to smack it off or kiss it, either idea works.

"No, we can't fucking talk about that." he says. He can feel how red his cheeks are. This is really embarrassing.

Just then Cher turns towards Louis, and oh if looks could kill. He'd be dead. 

"Listen here, if you fucking hurt Harry or if this is some game to you, I'll make sure you never fuck another guy again," she says. Niall snorts and Harry just makes this weird choking noise. "I know how you are, Tomlinson. You fuck em and leave em. You don't do feelings and you don't do relationships. Just don't fucking hurt him."

"Cher! Okay, that's it. Let's go, babe." Niall says, pulling Cher along. She's still glaring at Louis, only this time she's also flipping him off.

When Harry looks at Louis, he has his eyes on the ground and he's pulling on one of his lip rings. 

"Sorry about her, she's just protective. If it helps, she's probably going to punch Zayn or something, later." he says. Louis looks up at him and gives him a tiny smile. Harry can tell something isn't right.

"Yeah, no. It's fine. I know how Cher can be. Look, I have to go find some people but come over later? It'll just be me home again, but we can play some FIFA or something." Louis says. He's biting his lip now and it's taking everything Harry has not to just push him up against his locker and snog him.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there. Just text me when you're ready for me to come over," he says. The bell rings before Louis can respond and they both walk to class together. Louis is being quieter than usual and that does worry Harry.

\--------------

Harry is at Louis' house for two hours before Louis makes his move. It's just blowjobs again and a make out session afterwards, but it's not helping with Harry's feelings at all. 

He kind of just wishes Louis would fuck him already and get it over with. If he's going to lose his virginity, he wants Louis to take it. If Louis doesn't make a move soon, then he will.

He's sitting on his bed when someone knocks on his door. He finds that weird because no one ever knocks on his door. If it's any of the boys, they just come right in.

"Come in! It's open," he yells. He pushes his book aside when he sees his mum come into his room.

"Hi, love. Just wanted to check in on you. I'm home for the rest of the week." she says, sitting at the edge of his bed.

Even though Harry's mum works all the time, they're still really close and Harry loves her. Whenever he needs her, she's always there. He tells her everything and that's the way its always been. He used to tell Gemma everything, until she left for uni and now she only visits on holidays. 

"Really? That's good. You could use some time off, mum." Harry says. He really just wants to spend time with his mum right now. 

"I know. Robin still has to work but he gets off late tomorrow. I figured on Friday we could maybe all do something together?" 

"I'd love to. I don't have anything better to do." he says. He's close with Robin too. Robin's been there for him since his mum started dating him. He's been more of a father towards Harry then his actual real dad.

"Alright," she says. He hears his mom gasp and he doesn't know why she did it. But then he finds out. "Harry Edward Styles, is that a lovebite? Do you have a new boyfriend that I don't know about?"

Shit. He forgot about the lovebite Louis left on his neck. To be fair, he didn't know his mum would be home tonight so he didn't think about covering it up. He wishes he did now.

He came out to his mum and Robin when he was fourteen and terrified. But, his mum just gave him a huge hug and cried a little while Robin clapped him on the shoulder and told him he wouldn't love him any less. When he told Gemma she laughed and said she already knew because she found gay porn on his laptop one day.

"Well, no. He's not exactly a boyfriend. He's one of my mates and I guess we just fool around." he says. When he puts it like that, he makes himself sound like a whore, well at least that's what he thinks.

"Are you having sex? Harry, if you are you better be using protection. Just because he's a boy doesn't mean he can't give you a disease."

"What? Mum, no! We aren't having sex. I mean we've done stuff, but not full on sex. Jesus, I know the right precautions and stuff." 

He doesn't want to have this conversation with his mum. It's making him uncomfortable.

"Right, well. I was just making sure. You're old enough to make your own decisions." she says. He needs to confide in his mum though, he wants to see if she can give him any advice.

"Mum, I'm in love with him. We've only been friends for around 2 weeks, but I've already fell for him. I don't think he feels the same though," he mumbles. He hates the way his voice cracked halfway through.

"Awh, baby. Why do you feel like that? Has he given any indication that he doesn't feel the same?" she asks. She's rubbing her hands through his hair and it always relaxes him when people do that.

"Well, no. I mean, sometimes I'll catch him looking at me and he'll have this look on his face. But, I don't know. Cher said he doesn't do relationships. She said that he fucks guys and leaves them," he mumbles. He wants to believe that's not true. "I don't want to be one of those guys and I want to believe he's not like that, but it's hard."

"Well, has he tried having sex with you? You can't take Cher's word when he hasn't done anything to seem that way."

"No, but he does have a reputation. Everyone knows that he sleeps with a lot of people, so it's hard not to believe her. What do I do, mum? I'm scared." he says. He's holding back the tears but it's hard when his mom looks at him with sympathetic eyes.

"I don't know what to tell you. Just follow your heart. You're a smart boy, you can make the right choices." she says. He loves his mum, he really does.

"Well, I guess that's it then. I'll see where everything takes us. I love you, mum." he says. 

"I love you too, baby boy. I'll see you tomorrow alright? Get some sleep." she says. She kisses his head before she walks out and he can hear her bedroom door shut just down the hall. 

He lays there for about ten minutes before his phone vibrates. He smiles when he sees it's a text from Louis.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
22:45  
so, daisy and phoebe decided to take over my bed. looks like im sleepin ina cramped up bed tonight. -L xx

There's a picture attached with the text and when he opens it, his heart melts a little bit. Louis has one sister on each side of him, they're both asleep and holding onto Louis like he's their lifeline. The one thing Harry knows about Louis is that he loves his mum and sisters. He'd do anything for them. And he's absolutely amazing with his sisters. Harry adores them and the twins like him because he lets them play with his hair.

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
22:47  
well, thts too cute. my mum is home for the rest of the week & she saw the love bite u gave me. that was fun to explain. -H

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
22:50  
oh yea. what'd u tell her? -L xx

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
22:53  
just told her that u were a mate i fool around with, then she proceded to give me the sex tlk. wasn't very fun but she didnt push too bad. -H

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
22:56  
great, whenever i meet ur mom shes prolly gonna think of me as the guy whose foolin around with her son. -L xx

Harry laughs at that and his heart does this weird flutter thing when Louis mentions meeting his mum.

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
23:01  
nah, its cool. she wont question u. shes actually really cool about all tht. -H

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
23:04  
yea well. anyways, i gtg. daisy woke up and gave me this evil glare & said my phone light was in her eyes. night, haz. see u tomorrow. sleep good, love. -L xxx

To: Louis  
From: Harry  
23:06  
oh, sassy one. yea. night lou, see you tomorrow Xx. -H

Harry falls asleep with a smile on his face that night and his phone held close to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are nice. i love it when people leave me feedback.
> 
> tumblr; 1dinourbed come ask me stuff about the story or just come to talk if you want. 
> 
> character asks tumblr; asklouis-and-harry but i'm thinkin about deleting it bc no one ever asks anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The POV's switch a lot during this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is up much quicker than I expected.
> 
> It's also the chapter that everyone has been waiting for. The chapter where they finally have sex!
> 
> Don't hate me for the end of this chapter. I promise you this story will have a happy ending.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing someone being rimmed so there's that. This is also probably one of my dirtiest smut scenes. Idk, I think it is.
> 
> Enjoy! (:

"Come over and meet my mum later," Harry says. Louis and him are standing at his locker the next day and it's the first thing Harry can think to say.

"Uh, what?" Louis asks. He looks tense and that's a little weird. He never tenses up around Harry.

"Please? She's the one who wants to meet her son's 'friends with benefits' as she so eloquently put it," he says. He's not below begging. "If you don't come, she won't ever leave me alone about it."

Louis sighs. He looks exhausted but he did share a bed with two little girls last night so that might be the reason. "Fine, yeah alright. I'll come. What time should I be there?"

"Around seven? She'll probably only embarrass me and then go pick up Robin at the airport." 

"Alright, I'll see you at seven then. I have to go meet up with Zayn. I'll see you later." Louis says, before walking away without even a goodbye.

Hmm, that was weird, Harry thinks to himself but promptly forgets about it. He's got more pressing matters to worry about. Tonight is the night he's going to let Louis take his virginity.

\---------------

When Harry opens the front door to see Louis standing on his doorstep, he can tell how nervous Louis is. His quiff is starting to fall because he keeps running his hands through it and his hands are sort of trembling.

"Hi. My mum won't bite, you know. She's very nice," Harry says. As soon as he mentions his mum, she comes bounding down the stairs, purse in one hand, a flat in the other.

"Oh, you must be Louis! It's so lovely to meet you," she says, pulling Louis into a hug. Harry can see that it startles him, but then he relaxes into the hug and it makes Harry's heart melt. 

"Hi, yeah I'm Louis. It's lovely to meet you too." he says. He's smiling though, and Harry can tell he's much more relaxed now.

"I'm sorry I can't stick around but I have to go pick Robin up at the airport then we're going to dinner," Anne says. She slips her flat on and kisses Harry on his cheek. "Love you, it was nice meeting you Louis. Hopefully, I'll see you around again." 

Harry says a quick, "love you too." before she's rushing out the flat. Harry looks at Louis before laughing. "Sorry, she usually doesn't talk that fast."

"It's fine. She's lovely, I can see where you got your good looks from," Louis says. Harry can see the teasing glint in his eye and he smirks.

He does get that a lot though. His mum and him look alike and all of Harry's friends, mainly Niall, all try to flirt with her. Him and Gemma look a lot alike too, but no one has met her yet. She's too busy at uni in Manchester to come down and visit.

"Thanks. So, do you wanna go upstairs and watch a movie?"

"Sure, but I'm picking!"

They both go upstairs and Louis settles on Love Actually, and Harry positively beams at that, before they both settle onto Harry's bed and press play, cuddling up to each other.

\-----------

Not even an hour into the movie and Louis has Harry on his back, palming his cock through his trousers. Harry can't take it. He wants Louis to fuck him, he's beyond ready for Louis to fuck him.

"Just fuck me already," he moans out. Louis stops palming him and he whines at the loss of contact.

"W-what?" Louis stutters out. His pupils are blown already and god, Harry just wants him.

"Please. I'm ready, just fuck me." he says. He's about add another little "please" when Louis leans down and kisses him.

It's urgent and a little desperate. Louis reaches to take Harry's shirt off then does the same. Harry's too busy trying to get Louis' trousers undone to notice that Louis is trying to get Harry to lift his hips.

When Harry gets the memo, he does just that, sighing in relief when his cock is released from the tight confinements of his trousers. He wasn't wearing pants.

"Get naked," he mumbles, sucking a love bite onto Louis' collarbone. Louis moans out, making quick work of shedding his trousers and pants. Harry gets a grip around Louis' cock, stroking it and loving the moans Louis is releasing.

"Get on your hands and knees," Louis gets out. He's so fucking hard already. He's never been this hard in his life.

Harry looks at him a little bit confused before doing what he says. He doesn't know what Louis' doing but releases a breathy little moan when Louis spreads his cheeks apart and licks a flat stripe over his hole.

"Fuck!" he grits out. Louis continues to lick around his hole, the tip of his tongue catching on the rim before he pokes it in a little bit. Harry jolts at the move and has to clench the sheets in his fist to keep from reaching down and stroking his dick. It just feels so good, he's never felt anything like that before. But, he is a virgin so he hasn't felt a lot of things.

Louis soon presses in a finger and starts moving it as much as he can. Harry's  
letting out these breathy little pants and it's driving him crazy.

"Shit, Lou..stop. I'm gonna come but I wanna come with you inside me," Harry gets out. He's pretty sure he can come untouched if Louis keeps going at it but he stops before Harry can.

Harry lets out a little gasp when Louis flips him over onto his back. Louis looks wrecked. Pupils blown so wide, cock an angry red looking color, lips swollen from him biting on them.

"Lube. Get me your lube and a condom," Louis manages to get out. He's not above going in raw but he's not gonna do that. Even though he knows it'll feel incredible.

Harry reaches his hand over and finds his drawer, opening it up and looking for the lube and a condom. When he finds them, he all but throws them at Louis.

Louis uncaps the lube, spreading a generous amount on three of his fingers before tossing it beside Harry's leg on the bed.

"Spread your legs for me, love." he says. Harry complies, spreading his legs and looking up at Louis with hooded eyes. Louis teases the rim for a bit before pushing his finger slowly into Harry's hole, telling him to relax before he can push in any farther. Once he's got it up to the second knuckle, he starts pushing it in and out, watching Harry's face. He has his eyes closed, head thrown back and he's biting his lip. He looks beautiful.

Louis pushes in a second finger, watching Harry's face for any sign of discomfort. When he sees none, he starts moving them. He twists them and he can tell when he hits Harry's prostate because Harry makes this noise and Louis almost comes right then.

"More, Louis. Shit," Harry breathes out. He just wants Louis' cock in him as soon as possible. Louis must feel the same way because he's soon slipping in a third finger, twisting them and making Harry keen.

"Shit, I'm ready. Fuck me, please!" Harry moans out. It's not gonna take him long to come, he's already so wired up. 

Louis pulls his fingers out, smirking at the little whine Harry lets out. He rips open the condom, spreading it over his cock and giving the base a little squeeze before slicking it up with more lube. 

"Are you sure?" Louis asks. 

"Yes, now just get in me, please." Harry says. He wants to make a smart ass comment but gets cut off when he feels Louis pushing in past the entrance. It's not a painful feeling, just a little uncomfortable.

Harry is so tight and warm that Louis has to stop himself from just fucking Harry in one go. He keeps pushing in until he's bottomed out. He gives Harry time to adjust but when Harry moans out a "move." he fucking moves.

Harry's a mess beneath him. He keeps moaning out Louis' name and the little whimpers coming out of him are making Louis go crazy. This might be over way sooner than Louis expected.

Harry brings Louis' head down and kisses him, moaning out particularly loud when Louis hits his prostate. 

"Bloody fuck," he moans out. He reaches down to stroke his cock. He can feel the coiling in his stomach and he knows he's close. 

"I'm gonna come. Shit, fuck. Louis, I'm gonna come." he whimpers out, he's biting his lip and his eyes are closed.

"Look at me. Harry, open your eyes and look at me," Louis moans out. When Harry opens his eyes, the breath is almost knocked out of Louis. His pupils are so blown, barely any green covering them. "Come, Harry. Come for me, baby."

Harry moans out a long, "Louissss." before coming over his hand and stomach. 

When Louis looks into Harry's eyes, he loses it. Harry's eyes are full of love and adoration. Louis realises he is well and truly fucked now. And that's not good. His hips stutter and then he's coming into the condom, moaning out Harry's name breathily.

He collapses on Harry's chest and tries to avoid his internal freak out. Harry is in love with him. Shit, how'd he not realise that sooner? And, Louis is terrified because he doesn't do relationships, he's shit at them and always fucks them up. He can't do this thing with Harry, whatever it is. Louis knows he's gonna have to hurt him. But Louis can feel it in his heart, he's slowly falling in love with Harry and the last thing he wants to do is hurt him, but he's gonna have to. Atleast he gets seventy-five quid now.

"Uh, Lou? You're kind of squishing me. And my come is drying, it feels icky," Harry mumbles out.

Louis slowly pulls out of Harry, taking the condom off and tying it before throwing it into Harry's bin. He goes to the adjoining bathroom and wets a rag before climbing on the bed and wiping Harry down.

They kiss lazily for a little bit until Harry's eyes start to droop. Harry whines when Louis pulls away but he just laughs. He cuddles into Harry's side and enjoys this moment while he can, because he knows it's the last. But, Harry doesn't and that kills Louis but he has to do what he has to do, even if that includes hurting Harry.

"'M sleepy, Lou." Harry mumbles, face pressing into Louis' chest. Harry's like a disgruntled kitten when he's sleepy and it's adorable.

"Go to sleep, Haz." 

"Will you be here in the morning?" Harry asks. His eyelids are getting heavier but he leans up and kisses Louis quickly.

"Yeah," Louis says and he feels his heart breaking. He hates lying to this perfect boy in his arms, but he has to. It's for the best.

"Okay. Night, Lou." Harry mumbles out sleepily, before finally falling asleep.

"Night, Haz." Louis says, kissing his forehead before drifting off to sleep himself.

\-----------

When Harry wakes up the next morning, Louis is gone and Harry can already fill his heart breaking some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are lovely. feedback is greatly appreaciated! 
> 
> tumblr; 1dinourbed come talk to me, i like hearing what you guys have to say :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switches POV's.
> 
> i don't know if people are reading this. i don't think many people are, but if you are reading this, i love you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T KILL ME BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> It literally killed me to write this chapter. Mainly because I hate seeing Harry upset, but it had to happen.
> 
> Also, even though I ship Ziam, I'm incredibly happy for Zayn and Perrie. Like, I absolutely adore Perrie. 
> 
> I promise this story will have a happy ending.
> 
> You're all lovely and I love you<3
> 
> Enjoy(:

Louis isn't at school the next two days and he doesn't answer any of Harry's calls or texts. Harry doesn't know what to do. He knows that Louis is ignoring him, he just doesn't know why. He's so frustrated and sad. Mostly hurt though. Louis broke his promise and that hurts Harry more than anything.

\--------------

When Monday rolls around, Harry is beyond done. He's upset and tired. He's barely gotten any sleep since that night Louis took his virginity. But, now that Harry thinks about it, maybe that's all Louis wanted from him. That makes him feel ten times worse.

Louis isn't at his locker like he normally is. But, Harry knows he's there. He can see him talking to Luke and Calum. He's smiling and laughing, he looks better than he ever has. 

Harry gets up the courage to go and talk to him. He immediately regrets it when he does.

"Uh, hi. Were you sick last week? Because you didn't respond to any of my texts or answer my calls," Harry says. Louis doesn't look at him. "Uh, Lou?"

"No, I wasn't sick. I just didn't feel like talking to you. You aren't my main priority. I have better stuff to do." Louis says. Harry feels like he's been slapped in the face. The words sting. Before he can say anything else, the bell rings and Louis just walks off.

\-------------

Louis feels horrible. God, he feels so bad. He doesn't sit next to Harry in first period. He ignores him in the halls. Zayn keeps giving him these evil little looks. The seventy-five quid is burning a hole in his pocket and he just wants to throw it at the first person he sees.

He knows he hurt Harry. He can tell by the look in his eyes. How they look like he's been crying, the dark circles indicating that he hasn't been getting enough sleep. 

It was so hard to ignore Harry's calls and texts. Louis wanted to run to Harry's house and tell him how much he loves him, but he couldn't.

"I seriously can't believe you, Louis." Zayn says. He's standing at his locker and Louis' beside him, staring off into space.

"Shut up, Zayn. I feel bad about it. Your evil eyes aren't going to help."

"He's Liam's best friend! Excuse me if I care about him. I know Aiden did you wrong, but your commitment issues need to stop."

Louis flinches at that. Aiden is a sore subject for Louis and Zayn knows that. He's the only one who Louis has ever told about Aiden. Zayn must be really pissed off to bring him up.

"Why would you mention him?" he asks. You can't bring up that name around him.

"You need to fix this. Before someone gets really hurt." Zayn says and then promptly walks off. Louis' shoulders sag and then he straightens up and heads straight to the cafeteria. Today can't get any worse.

He doesn't know how horribly wrong he is.

\-------------

Harry's walking to lunch when he hears someone shouting his name. He turns around and sees Louis' friend Michael running towards him. He slows down when he reaches Harry.

"Uhm, can I help you?" Harry asks. He's not trying to be rude, but he's hungry.

"So, how'd it feel to have Tomlinson's dick up your arse?" he asks. Harry freezes. What the hell is this guy on?

"How the fuck do you know about that?"

"Seriously? Everyone in our group knows. You can't honestly think that Tomlinson wanted to sleep with you for fun." 

He's smirking at Harry now and Harry honestly wants to know what the fuck is going on.

"What are you on about?" he asks instead. 

"Come on. I figured you'd know by now, everyone knows."

"I don't know shit. Goodbye." he turns to leave but stops when Michael says something. It makes him freeze in his tracks.

"Why don't you ask Louis what he did with that seventy-five quid he got for sleeping with you." he says. Harry turns around, face red and tears stinging his eyes. 

"What are you talking about?" he asks. His voices comes out croaky but he just clears his throat.

"It was all a bet. Louis had to sleep with you within two weeks and if he did, he got seventy-five quid. I honestly didn't expect him to win." Michael says. He's got this wicked grin on his face and Harry can't breathe.

"Move the fuck out of my way," he says. He pushes past Michael and heads straight to the cafeteria where he knows Louis will be. He sees red and he's so close to punching someone or something.

\-------------

When he bounds into the cafeteria, he heads straight to Louis' table. He slams his books down when he gets there and watches as Louis' head jerks up. He can feel people staring at him and glances over his shoulder to see Liam, Niall, and Cher giving him curious looks. He doesn't care.

"Fuck you, Tomlinson! I can't believe you." he spits out. He can feel himself shaking and he can see Zayn glaring at Louis. Oh, so Zayn knows.

"W-what?" Louis stutters out, his face going pale.

"What'd you do with that seventy-five quid? You know, the money you got after winning that bet." 

"I-Harry. It's in my pocket..." Louis mutters out. He's as white as a sheet now.

"Oh, so its true! I thought Michael was lying. I guess not," he says. He's holding back the tears. He catches Cher standing up and she looks murderous. Niall is grabbing her by her shoulders and whispering something in her ear. "Was that your plan all along? Make me fall in love with you and then fuck me and be done? You're pathetic."

He grabs his books and storms out, ignoring the murmuring voices. He gets as far as the courtyard when he hears Louis calling out his name.

He whirls around and almost knocks Louis down.

"Leave me alone." he gets out. He's five seconds away from knocking Louis on his arse.

"Harry...Haz, please. Just listen to me." Louis begs. His eyes are watery but Harry doesn't care. He's angry and hurt. He feels useless and betrayed.

"No! Fuck you. I should have listened to people when they told me I'd get hurt. I knew what you were like, but I gave you the benefit of the doubt," he throws his books down and runs his fingers through his hair. "You were my first everything. I fell in love with you, and I didn't mean shit to you! It was all a bet. I feel so fucking disgusted with myself."

"I..what? You were a virgin?" Louis squeaks out. He looks like he's about to throw up.

"Yes! How did you not know that? I feel so fucking stupid. I thought you actually cared about me."

"I do care about you! I love you, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You love me? That's a good joke," Harry says. He needs Louis to go the fuck away. "I'm done with you. Done. You hurt me, you broke my fucking heart and I can't stand to be around you. Fuck off, don't speak to me ever again." 

He storms off before Louis can answer him and Louis doesn't chase him. That's it, it's over and Harry doesn't know what to think.

\------------

He doesn't let himself cry until he gets home and sees his mom in the kitchen. He runs into her arms and breaks down. Sobs racking his body.

"Oh god, Harry. What's wrong?" his mum asks. She's petting his hair because that's the only thing that can calm him down.

"He used me, Mum. It was all a bet. He never cared about me. I love him and all I was to him was a way to win seventy-five quid." he sobs out. He can't do this.

"Oh, hun. I'm so sorry." 

"I-I-I c-can't do this, Mum. I can't stay here and face him everyday. It's to h-h-hard." he stutters out.

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything to make these tears stop and to see you happy." 

He knows what he has to do. He knows it'll hurt Liam, Niall, and Cher but he has to do it. He can't stay here. There's only one other place he can go. Luckily the person has extra room at their place. When he tells his friends, they'll be upset. But, he can't stay here and be forced to look at Louis everyday. There's only one thing to do. He hopes he's making the right choice.

"I want to go live with Gemma. I want to go stay with her in Manchester. I can finish up the year there and she has room in her flat. Please, Mum." he gets out. His tears are subsiding and he can feel his mum shake her head.

"Okay, baby, okay. If that's what you want, I'll call her tonight and we can arrange everything." she says, rocking her broken boy back and forth in their too big kitchen. She just prays that he'll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr; 1dinourbed come talk to me!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated and encouraged. i love seeing what people have to say.
> 
> you're all lovely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is completely Louis' POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is near! It's a happy one so don't worry.
> 
> After this fic, I'm planning on writing super long one shots and I already have one idea in mind, it'll be a kid fic! Those are my favourite kind of fics. But, if you have any ideas for a long ass one shot, just leave me a prompt in the comments section or message me on tumblr, if it sparks my imagination, I'll fill it! 
> 
> Enjoy! (:

Louis hasn't seen Harry in a week. He hasn't seen him since Harry found out about everything. He shouldn't care, but he does. He just wants to make things right and he can't because he has no fucking clue where Harry is and it's so frustrating.

Zayn isn't talking to him. He's been ignoring him ever since Harry confronted him. He knows Zayn is pissed off at him, but he'd love to have his best friend there for some comfort. Harry's friends all send him death glares and Niall has had to calm Cher down more than once. Everyone in school heard about what Louis did and now they all avoid him like he has some deathly illness. 

He's hurt and he's tired. He wants his best friend back. He wants Harry back too. But, he can't have Harry back because he has absolutely no idea where Harry is. He's worried. He knows that if Harry would have done something life threatening, it would have been in the papers and everyone in school would know. The teachers don't even call Harry's name out anymore.

Michael hasn't talked to Louis since Louis punched the shit out of him. It's all his fault. Michael's the reason that Louis lost Harry. But, deep down he knows that he was the main reason. He ignored Harry after they had sex. He feels horrible. 

Louis can't...he can't just let Harry go. He needs him. He needs him in his life everyday. He needs to be able to hug Harry whenever he wants and kiss him too. He wants to be able to tell Harry he loves him. He never thought he'd be one for commitment, not after Aiden, but Harry changed that for him. And now he's probably lost Harry forever. He can't have that, so that's why he decides to be a man and talk to Harry's friends.

\-------------

They're all at Liam's locker when he sees them. He feels like turning around but he needs to know where Harry is. He needs to make things right. He knows Zayn can see him because he's giving him this glare over Liam's shoulder. Dammit, he wants his best friend back too.

He walks towards them and he can tell when they all notice him. Cher tries to lunge at him but Niall grabs her around the waist before she can claw his eyes out. 

"What the fuck do you want, Tomlinson?" Liam asks. His eyes are hard. He's never seen Liam like this before. He's always thought Liam was like some type of puppy. He was wrong. 

"I just...I need to know where Harry is." he gets out. His hands are shaking.

"Like hell we're telling you! You don't deserve to know." Niall bellows out. Louis knew Niall had a temper. He's Irish after all.

"Please? I know I fucked up, but I love him," he whispers. He squeezes his eyes shut because he can feel the tears there. 

"You love him?! If you loved him, you wouldn't have broken his heart. I warned him, I told him to stay away," Cher spits out at him. She's a fucking firecracker. "But the dumbass went and fell for you and in the end, we were all left to pick up the pieces."

Louis winces at that. He deserves this.

"You fucked up, Lou. You lost him. You need to let it go." Zayn says. His words hurt the most. Not because of what he said, but because of how he said it. He's looking at Louis with so much disappointment in his eyes and Louis can't handle that. He lost his best friend too.

Before he can say anything else they walk off, but not before Cher sends him one last evil look. He'd be dead if looks could kill.

He's not giving up that easy though.

\----------------

He makes the decision to go to Harry's house after supper that night. He knows one of Harry's parents will be home, Anne normally has Thursday's off. He's just hoping she won't slam the door in his face and that Harry's home.

When he gets to Harry's house it takes him a few minutes to knock on the door. When he gathers his courage and knocks, about a minute later someone is opening the door. It's Anne.

"Oh, Louis. What are you doing here?" she asks. She doesn't look pissed off. But, he's not taking any chances.

"Is Harry here? I just..I haven't seen him all week and I need to talk to him," he says. He runs his hand through his hair. "I just need to make things better."

"Oh dear, you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Harry moved in with his sister in Manchester." she says. She's looking at him with soft eyes.

It's like a punch to the stomach. Harry moved. He moved to Manchester just to get away from Louis.

"M-manchester?" Louis manages to get out. He feels like he's going to be sick.

"I'm sorry. But, Louis, if you really love him, go after him," she says. She's looking at him with a fond smile and he doesn't deserve that. He broke her baby boy's heart. "If you want to make things right, go get him. I'm rooting for you two. I think ya'll can make it. Go find him and tell him how you feel. I can give you Gemma's address and there's a train that leaves in an hour for Manchester."

He's still standing there shocked when Anne rushes back to him with a piece of paper in her hand. It's Gemma's address. He tells her thank you then rushes off to the train station.

He's going to get his boy back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr; 1dinourbed 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated! love you all(:


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Harry's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me tear up a little bit. 
> 
> Thanks to anyone who has been reading.
> 
> Enjoy! (:

Harry wakes up to a loud knocking on the front door. He grumbles a bit and checks his phone to see that it's 21:56. Whoever is knocking on the door better have a damn good excuse for interrupting his sleep. He hasn't slept well since everything happened. He's mostly spent his time crying, or watching chick flicks with his sister.

Gemma's not home. According to the note she left she went out with friends and probably won't be back until the morning, which okay. Whoever is at the door must not be one of Gemma's friends.

"'M coming!" he shouts when the knocking won't stop. He pulls on a pair of sweat pants and walks to the front door. When he pulls it open, his heart stops. Louis is standing at his sister's door at ten at night.

"C-can I come in?" Louis asks. All Harry can do is nod because what the fuck is Louis doing here?

Louis walks in and finds the sofa, sitting on it like he's been in Gemma's flat a million times.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. He's a little bit in shock. No one was supposed to tell Louis where he was. He doubts his friends told him, so it was probably his mum.

"I came to fix things and apologise for being an absolute prick." Louis says. He's shaking. Harry can see his fingers trembling.

"Apology not accepted. Get out."

"Wait, no Haz. Please let me explain. I have something to tell you. I have to tell you the reason I'm so scared of commitment."

"Fine, explain. But, then you need to go." he says. He sits down in the chair across from Louis and silently waits for him to start.

Louis takes a deep breath before launching into his explanation. 

"When I was sixteen, I met this boy named Aiden. I was totally smitten with him. I had never liked someone so much before. He was sweet and cute, he had nice hair too. We started dating and about a month into the relationship, I fell in love, well I thought I was in love," Louis says. Harry can see how bad he's struggling to get this all out. "I thought Aiden loved me to, you know? Because he acted like it. We started having sex pretty quickly too, and he was my first everything. Apparently he didn't feel the same way about me though. About 6 months into the relationship someone sent me a picture of him kissing another guy. I lost it. When I saw him again, I confronted him and all he said was that he played me all along. I felt sick, he basically used me for sex while I was committed the whole time. After that, I said I'd never be in another relationship. So, I just started fucking people. I didn't want to do commitment anymore because I was scared someone would do what Aiden did and I'd be heartbroken all over again. I'm so sorry, Harry. I should have told you from the beginning."

Louis is full out crying now. It breaks Harry's heart. He never knew that Louis went through that. He knows now that Louis' felt the exact same way he's feeling before. But that doesn't fix things.

"You still hurt me, Lou. You can't just fuck around with random people and not expect them to not be hurt." 

"I-I know, Harry. Before I met you, I swore I'd never be in another relationship. But then you came along and changed all of that," Louis gets up then and drops in front of where Harry is sitting. "You flipped my world upside down. At first, I was just using you. But then I saw how wonderful you are and I was slowly falling for you. I fell in love with you, Harry. And I know I don't deserve to say that and I completely understand if you hate me, but I had to tell you. I want you and I need you. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I can and hold your hand whenever I can. That fucking terrifies me, but I just...I just want you in my life, everyday. I fucking love you and I'm so sorry for what I put you through. If it counts, I gave Michael the seventy quid back and punched him in the face. Plus, Zayn quit talking to me, so I also lost my best friend."

Harry can't keep the tears from falling. He's just so in love with this boy. Yes, Louis hurt him more than words can say, but Louis also took a train to fucking Manchester for him.

"Lou," he chokes out. He grabs Louis' face and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you, so much. You hurt me a lot, but you took a train here just to tell me you're in love with me. If I give you another chance, you have to promise you won't hurt me, because I won't be able to handle it again."

Louis chokes out a laugh. "I promise I will never hurt you again. I'm on my knees in front of you crying. I never cry. I'm serious about this and about you. Give me another chance, please? Be my boyfriend and I promise, I'll always be there for you."

"Yes, I'll be your fucking boyfriend. Just don't fuck up again." he says. 

Louis surges up and kisses him and all he can do is giggle. He's so fucking happy to have this boy back. 

"Why are you giggling? I'm trying to kiss you," Louis says. He's smiling though so Harry knows he's not mad about it.

"Just happy I got you back. I love you, 's all." he says. He must have said something right though because Louis' eyes light up.

"I'm happy too. I love you," Louis says. He kisses him again and this time it's long and sweet.

They don't talk for the rest of the night, but Harry's sure Gemma's neighbours can hear their moans. He reminds himself to bake a cake for them but quickly forgets when Louis grinds up against him again. 

He doesn't get much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have an idea for a long one shot, send me the prompt in a comment or message me on tumblr.
> 
> tumblr; 1dinourbed
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated. i love you all(:


	10. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I bet you all want to kill me because I just posted 3 chapters. But, I started writing and couldn't stop.
> 
> I've had so much fun writing this and I'm really surprised I managed to finish it because I can never finish writing chaptered fics. Who knows, maybe I'll write another chaptered fic in the future.
> 
> A huge thanks to one of my co-owners; Cait, because she did help me with some of the chapters. 
> 
> To anyone who has read this and been there since the beginning of this fic; I love you.
> 
> Your comments have made me happy, I love hearing what you guys have to say. It makes me happy knowing that people like my writing because I honestly don't think I'm a good writer. 
> 
> If you're just now finding this fic, or find in the future; I still love you guys too.
> 
> This chapter had me choked up since its the ending, but it had to end sometime.
> 
> Enjoy and I love you all(:

It takes a few weeks for Harry's friends to trust Louis again. Cher still looks like she wants to kill him most of the time. Harry's mom was ecstatic when Harry came back home with Louis' hand clasped in his. She cried a little bit. Zayn came around again. Which Louis is thankful for because he missed his best friend. 

\--------------

They're laying in Harry's bed when Harry just kisses Louis out of the blue.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining." he asks. He loves when Harry kisses him and the smug little bastard knows that if the smirk on his face is anything to go by.

"Just felt like it. I can do that after all, since I'm your boyfriend." Harry says. This kid is such a sap but Louis loves him so much. He wouldn't trade him for the world.

"You're such a sap. Remind me why I'm dating you again?"

"Hmm, because you're in love with me? Or because I have a nice cock? You chose." 

"The second option. Your cock is very nice," Louis says. Harry gives him a look before hitting him in the face with his pillow.

"Fucking wanker," Harry says. He's grinning at Louis though. His dimples are showing and Louis swears he's gonna marry this kid one day.

"I'm gonna marry you one day, Harry Styles." he says. Harry's face lights up and he kisses Louis passionately.

"Now who's the sap? I love you so fucking much, arsehole." Harrys mumbles. His eyes are shining. They're so green and bright and Louis can feel himself falling in love all over again. Maybe he is a sap, but that's alright.

"Hey now! I just said I'm going to marry you one day, you can't call me an arsehole." he says. He pulls on Harry's curls and smirks when Harry moans lowly.

"Stop. My mum could come up here any second and I don't want her to see us having sex,"

"Awh, but where's the fun then? I'm sure your mum would love to hear you call me daddy!" Louis says. He busts out laughing when Harry glares at him.

"Shut the fuck up! God, you're horrible. I'm not the one with a daddy kink." Harry bites out. They're both kinky in bed and that's not really a bad thing, it makes for amazing sex.

"No, but it does turn you on and make you come faster when you call me daddy," he says. Harry hits him with another pillow then bites his neck. "Ow! You little menace. Okay, I'll stop. Jesus, fucking bloodsucker."

Harry just smiles at him sweetly before leaning down to kiss him again. This time with a lot more tongue.

"Mmm, your bloodsucker." 

"That's right. Always mine. Just like it should be." Louis says. He pulls Harry into him and kisses his head, running his hands through Harry's curls.

"I love you, Lou. So much." Harry says. Louis can feel his smile against his neck and his heart speeds up a little bit.

"I love you too, baby. Forever and always." he says. Harry kisses him again, slow and sweet. They soon forget Anne's downstairs and he prays she can't hear them.

Louis doesn't know how long this will last before it ends. But he does know that he's completely in love with this boy who has giraffe legs, can't play football worth a shit, but somehow knows how to always make him smile. And right now, that's all he ever needs.

(It doesn't end until they're both eighty-four and eighty-six years old, when they take their last breaths in the bed they've been sharing for sixty years.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas for a long one shot; just comment the prompt in a message but put PROMPT in front of it or message me on tumblr.
> 
> tumblr; 1dinourbed
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> once again, i love you all and thanks for all the support(:


End file.
